An air battery in which oxygen is used as an active material, has many advantages such as high energy density. Well-known examples of air batteries include metal-air batteries such as an aluminum-air battery and a magnesium-air battery.
As a technique relating to such air batteries, an aluminum-air battery including a cathode (air electrode), an electrolyte and an anode in which an aluminum metal is used, is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-139878
However, metal-air batteries using a metal such as aluminum or magnesium in the anode, have a problem of self-discharge.